


the auction.

by andnowforyaya



Series: blue moon pet house series [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Hyunwoo and Hoseok attend an auction and come home with Kihyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think i tagged everything i needed to but please let me know if there should be anything else tagged

The boy in front of them is slight and trembling like a leaf in the wind as he serves Hoseok and Hyunwoo their drinks when they enter the parlor, the glasses rattling with clear, crystalline chimes as they knock against each other on the tray. He's pretty, but clearly shaken.

“Hyungwon would eat him alive,” Hoseok says under his breath, mouth close to Hyunwoo's ear, as he takes the offered drink. Hyunwoo's hand is firm on Hoseok's lower back, guiding him slightly away from the boy after thanking him for his service with a nod.

“Could you not say that so loud?” Hyunwoo asks with the air of the long-suffering. Hoseok grins and doesn't respond. He can't help that his voice carries. They find an empty table and sit in the cushioned chairs, leaving the third chair empty, and soon another pet walks toward them, swaying his hips and clad in only thin silken pants that alternately cling to his form and billow out when he walks. The effect is stunning, and Hoseok allows himself to stare.

The auction has been going on for the better part of an hour, and the parlor is filled with the low murmur of conversation as available pets flit from table to table with drinks and hors d'oeuvres, showing off their skills in service.

The House Hoseok and Hyunwoo are visiting recently came under some scrutiny and has been ordered to downsize. A shame for them, as Hoseok can tell their pets are both well mannered and beautiful. A master of the House comes by the table, setting down an auction tablet for them to cast their bids on pets they are interested in acquiring and instructing them in how to use it.

“Only one this time,” Hyunwoo warns Hoseok when he leaves, and Hoseok taps him lightly with his foot under the table, acknowledgment that he hears the gentle rebuke in Hyunwoo’s voice, scanning the list of names on the tablet. The list is about twenty names long, which makes easily quadruple the number of pets belonging to his and Hyunwoo's House currently. Last time they went to a pet house auction, nearly a year ago, they had come home with two pets -- Changkyun and Jooheon -- because Hoseok couldn't bear to separate them.

“I'll do my best to harden my heart,” Hoseok says, and Hyunwoo scoffs, settling back into his seat.

Hyunwoo is smartly-dressed tonight in a dark navy suit and crisp white shirt, the cut of the jacket and lines of the pants seeming to lengthen his limbs despite the evidence of hard muscle underneath. Hoseok decided against a full suit for the evening and is wearing black pants and a black shirt, his usual outfit for when he doesn’t have the time to preen properly in front of the mirror.

“I’m sure that won’t be the only thing hardening,” Hyunwoo says, almost too nonchalant, but Hoseok can detect that twinkle in his eye he gets when he thinks he’s being particularly witty.

“Very funny,” Hoseok acknowledges drily.

“I thought it was,” Hyunwoo says, shifting in his seat and grinning.

The House will likely only let go four or five of their pets this evening, their decisions impacted by the impressiveness of the bids and caliber of pet. Though all of the pets are on the list this evening, Hoseok can already see two or three pets that House would be crazy to let go.

“Can I interest you in a bite?”

A tray of delicate, cream-filled pastries floats to their table, carried by a boy with shoulder-length hair the color of midnight. His skin is smooth and unblemished, his hips narrow under a floor-length skirt of red silk. A gold choker adorns his neck, and both of his ears are lined with gold and gems. Clearly, he is favored here.

“I’m certainly interested,” Hoseok says, ushering the boy to take the empty seat at their table. He does with a graceful movement while placing the tray on the table as well. “Aren’t you beautiful.”

The boy blushes, a practiced tilt of his shoulder as he hides his smile behind a hand. “I’m hardly the best one here.”

Hyunwoo leans forward, elbows on the table, his presence looming. “What’s your name?”

The boy’s eyes flit to him and he stumbles over his answer. “J-Jeonghan,” he manages, blushing for real now. “It’s Jeonghan, sir.”

“Well, Jeonghan,” Hyunwoo says evenly. “What do you make of this?”

“Of this, sir?”

“The auction,” Hyunwoo says. “What do make of the auction? Who’s going to stay and who’s going to go?”

Jeonghan subconsciously shrinks back into his seat, eyes darting between the two of them, uncertain. Hoseok is sure the pet’s instructions for the evening had just been: _Serve the food. Look pretty._

“Well,” Jeonghan begins, clearing his throat and throwing his hair back over his shoulder. He really is beautiful. “Master says I don’t need to worry about a thing,” he says slowly. “He said I would be staying. He said Seungcheol would stay, too. My -- friend.” Jeonghan’s eyes duck to his lap. “I’m just here to make a good impression.”

“And what a good impression you’re making,” Hoseok says kindly, though the dismissal is clear in his voice. He sits back in his seat as well, nodding to Jeonghan when he rises and bows, taking his tray from the table and joining another potential patron.

“Pampered,” Hoseok whispers to Hyunwoo when the pet has crossed the room.

“And you’re not?” Hyunwoo retorts, grinning. “I don’t want to waste time with the ones we know aren’t going anywhere. They’ll just ply us with drinks until we walk out of here with two instead of one.”

“Changkyun and Jooheon have been wonderful additions to the house, hyung,” Hoseok argues, coming to their defenses, and Hyunwoo leans forward again, towards him, places his hand over Hoseok’s on the table.

“I’m not saying they aren’t,” Hyunwoo explains.

The fight fizzles out of Hoseok quickly, and he nods, appeased.

In his peripheral vision, Hoseok spots suspicious movement. He turns to look, curious, and sees a pet huddling in one corner of the room, a drink in one hand and a pastry in the other. He’s slight and small in stature, his chestnut-colored hair styled simply in a fluffy side part but his eyes lined and smoky, accentuating that feature. His lips are a deep red, matching the silk pants around his waist. There’s a plain black collar around his neck and cream on his lips -- evidence of another pastry that went into his mouth. As Hoseok watches, the pet turns his body away from the crowd and eats, downing the small bite of food with an entire glass of champagne. Hoseok’s eyes widen.

The pet turns around and searches through the crowd furtively just as Hoseok notices a master of the House making a beeline to the corner. The pet notices at the same time, stiffening and then trying to walk with purpose to another area of the parlor, the empty champagne flute still dangling from his fingers, but there’s nowhere to go.

“I’ll be right back,” Hoseok mumbles to Hyunwoo, who only nods in affirmation, having seen the whole thing as well.

The master of the House reaches the pet before Hoseok does, crowding him back into the corner, and Hoseok watches as the pet freezes with the master’s hand around the back of his neck, as the champagne flute is ripped from his hand. The master is tall, built a bit like Hyunwoo, but where Hyunwoo’s face is often bright and friendly, this man’s face is sharp. And Hoseok doesn’t like the way he’s holding the pet by the scruff of his neck.

“You do not _eat_ the food,” the master is saying to the pet when Hoseok reaches them. “You serve it. They’ll think we do not feed you--”

“You don’t,” the pet says, wincing when fingers dig into his neck harder.

Hoseok clears his throat, startling them both enough that the master lets go, and the pet straightens, rubbing the back of his neck and scowling at the offender. “I’d like to speak to this one,” Hoseok says, allowing no room for protest in his tone. He narrows his eyes at the master, barely containing the urge to spit at his feet.

The master turns at once simpering, nearly pushing the pet against Hoseok’s chest. “Of course, sir,” he says breathily. “I was just reminding him to find his tray. Forgetful, this pet.”

“Of course,” Hoseok agrees with gritted teeth.

The pet sniffs, and Hoseok guides him gently by the elbow back to his and Hyunwoo’s table, where Hyunwoo has collected a mish-mash of small bites onto plates to join their drinks, all of them looking colorful and delectable. He doesn’t miss how the pet looks back and sticks his tongue out at the master when he isn’t looking, and so he also doesn’t miss how the pet licks his lips when he spots the spread on the table.

The pet sits with surprising grace, his body supple and soft, leaning back and regarding them through steely, distrusting eyes.

“How’s your neck?” Hoseok asks, taking the seat next to the pet.

“Fine,” the pet says.

“Why did you go against your instructions?” Hyunwoo wants to know.

The pet crosses his arms in front of him. “I was hungry.”

“You said they don’t feed you,” Hoseok says softly.

“They do,” the pet says. “Most of the time. But I was alone all day, and they probably forgot.”

The pet is all hard edges and biting attitude, but his eyes have already softened in the short time he’s been at their table. Hoseok is intrigued.

“What’s your name?”

There, a first window of vulnerability in his eyes. A spark of fear, and longing. The pet swallows. “Kihyun,” he says. He has a lovely voice, smooth and rich. Hoseok would bet he is a songbird, as well.

“I’m Hoseok, and this is Hyunwoo,” he introduces. “Masters of the Blue Moon House.”

Hyunwoo adds, “We’re small, but we take care of our pets.” Hoseok breathes out air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, because now he knows he and Hyunwoo are thinking the same thing. Kihyun nods, gaze roaming over them both, calculating. “Why were you left alone all day?”

Kihyun shrugs, and it’s like a veil drops over his face again, guarding him. “Punishment.”

“For?”

“I didn’t want to do something they wanted me to do.”

Hoseok itches to probe further, to coax Kihyun to speak his fill, but he quiets when the pet’s shoulders curl in on themselves, his gaze falling to his lap as he chews on his bottom lip. Hoseok feels his heart trip over itself in his chest. Silence descends over the table, and Hoseok looks to Hyunwoo for guidance. Hyunwoo only dips his chin minutely, a tacit signal to proceed how Hoseok sees fit, so Hoseok attempts to draw the pet out in another way.

He asks, his voice carefully low and warm, “Are you still hungry, pet?”

Kihyun looks up at him. The smoky makeup around his eyes is tinged in red, Hoseok realizes. “Yes,” Kihyun says. No _sirs_ or other formal titles. Hoseok grins.

“Come here, then,” Hoseok says, taking a pastry about half the size of his palm off a plate on the table between his fingers and holding it up towards the other boy. The pastry shell is light but stiff, the cream and small berries in the middle almost spilling over the sides. Kihyun looks at it, then looks back at Hoseok, hesitant.

Kihyun blinks, and a shift overtakes his body that has Hoseok’s heart stammering again. With an almost feline grace, Kihyun leans into the table and then over it, crawling easily into Hoseok's lap and settling there over Hoseok's thighs, the silk of his pants hot and tight over the slim muscle that he has. Hoseok adjusts to the weight quickly, snaking an arm around Kihyun's waist to keep him pressed against him.

Kihyun opens his mouth and Hoseok guides the pastry towards those lips, mesmerized as Kihyun leans forward to take a tiny, impatient bite. Other pets would have waited, expectant and eager, for their masters to bring the food to their lips.

Kihyun finishes the first bite and takes another, his weight shifting in Hoseok's lap, his lips brushing Hoseok's fingers this time, and an electric shock runs down Hoseok's spine. He watches with dark eyes as Kihyun finishes the pastry with a third bite and then takes the tip of Hoseok's finger in between puckered lips, bobbing his head once until all of Hoseok’s finger is in his mouth and then withdrawing with a wet pop.

The inside of his mouth was soft, and warm, and Hoseok wants more.

Kihyun's eyes are smiling at him teasingly, even if his mouth isn't. His sensuous mouth. Hoseok feels his own pants tightening at his crotch. “At least we know you're trained,” Hoseok says in a rough, throaty voice. He swallows, the warmth in his cheeks making him feel juvenile. He hears Hyunwoo chuckle beside him.

“That was tasty, _sir_ ,” Kihyun purrs, and the way he says it feels like an insult.

“What created you?” Hoseok asks, slightly breathless.

Color rises high on Kihyun's cheeks and he narrows his eyes, sliding off of Hoseok's lap. Hoseok circles a hand around Kihyun's upper arm to keep him from moving too far, but he lets go immediately when Kihyun whimpers. The pet slinks back into his seat, a hand over his arm where Hoseok had grabbed him.

Hoseok's palm is chalky with makeup. He examines it and then looks at Kihyun more closely, serious. “Show me your arm.”

“I should find my tray,” Kihyun says. He moves to stand. Hyunwoo stands with him, and shakes his head. He looks as sturdy as a tree. They sit down again together.

“Show us your arm,” Hyunwoo says, the command there under the soft tone he's using.

“It's nothing,” Kihyun protests even as he's lowering his hand. “An eager client. It doesn't hurt.” The pet doesn't say anything when Hoseok shifts his chair closer and takes a stray napkin from the table, wetting it in the remnants of the champagne in his glass, and swipes it across Kihyun's arm in careful strokes.

Objectively, it is only a little bruising, five light purple dots evenly spaced apart, the perfect distance for fingers. Kihyun turns his face away as Hoseok matches the prints with his own, measuring the span of them. The pet whispers, “They'll throw me to the streets if you say anything.”

Hoseok's blood boils. He wants to break something. The relationship between a pet and their master is a sacred thing, built on trust and care. Hoseok could report this, thinks it must have already been reported once and might even be the reason the auction is taking place. He’s left his own fair share of bruises on smooth skin, but these have been bruises the pets have worn with pride, showing them off like badges or art. And here Kihyun is, shame-faced. Hiding. Covering the marks with makeup and frightened of the consequences. Though he hides his fear well, too, Hoseok acknowledges, wearing such a pretty mask and a sharp attitude.

Hyunwoo’s hand lands on Hoseok’s shoulder then, a gentle but heavy presence. “We don’t need to make a scene,” Hyunwoo warns under his breath, sensing the turmoil under Hoseok’s skin.

“I _want_ to make a scene,” Hoseok bites back.

“Do you think that will help Kihyun in any way?” Hyunwoo says, and just like that the rage falls away when Hoseok looks at Kihyun again, at how he’s curled into the seat and biting his red lips and how small he is -- it feels like Hoseok could cradle the whole of Kihyun in his cupped hands and slip him into his pocket.

Hoseok breathes in deep, trailing his fingers down Kihyun’s arm to his wrist, taking Kihyun’s hand in his with a delicate touch. He watches as Kihyun’s skin pebbles in anticipation, Kihyun’s mouth slightly open as his eyes glaze over, and he makes his decision.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok asks, “would you like to come home with us tonight?”

.

When the auction is over, Hyunwoo and Hoseok have left the highest bid for Kihyun in the system. The House decides to let go of four of their pets that night, and the transfer of ownership takes a lot of time, and a lot of paperwork. Hoseok lets Hyunwoo deal with it, for the most part, as he waits for Kihyun to come back with his things.

The master who had manhandled Kihyun earlier steers clear of their table, but another one approaches to check on the progress of the paperwork. “Kihyun, huh?” he says, a light in his eyes that Hoseok doesn’t like. “Good luck with that one.”

Hyunwoo keeps his hand on Hoseok’s thigh after that, calming him and reminding him not to break anything. He jumps up when Kihyun returns to them, wearing jeans that have been shredded nearly beyond recognition, a black tank, and the collar around his neck. Over his shoulder is a bag presumably full of Kihyun’s clothes and other necessities.

“Nearly finished,” Hyunwoo says, and Hoseok beams at Kihyun, who teeters on his feet, uncertain and scowling like the light of Hoseok’s smile is too bright for him to bear. Hoseok doesn’t mind; they will have a lot of time together for Kihyun to get used to it.

.

Blue Moon House takes up the top two floors of a hotel in a neighborhood of the city known for its high rises and luxury stores. It's quiet at night here, even though the streets are still lit up as brightly as if it were day. Hoseok ushers Kihyun through the doors of the lobby when the pet stands at the threshold gazing up at the impressive building. The only sign marking the services offered on the top two floors is a small plaque beside the double doors with a blue crescent moon etched into its surface.

In the lobby, Hyunwoo takes Kihyun’s bag from him and carries it over his own shoulder as they herd Kihyun to the elevators. This late, only the concierge occupies the hotel lobby, sitting behind a sleek glass counter before bright white walls. She waves as they pass, and Kihyun raises his hand slightly in greeting as well, clearly drinking in the environment. Hoseok supposes that it’s not every pet house that sits atop a luxury hotel. Their clients are wealthy visitors and locals alike, and both Hoseok and Hyunwoo pride themselves in providing quality services.

The elevator doors slide shut after they step into the lift, and Hyunwoo presses the button for the top floor. Kihyun is standing close to Hoseok, their arms touching. The pet has been quiet for most of the short travel, gazing out of the window of the car that brought them through this neighborhood or getting caught up staring at some art fixture Hoseok passes every morning on his way to the coffee shop.

“Impressed?” Hoseok asks, smirking.

Kihyun scoffs, but says nothing. He stares at his shoes for the rest of the elevator ride up.

.

“We'll show you the parlor and guest suites in the morning,” Hyunwoo says, his voice echoing in the quiet, empty hallway. Hoseok knows that Changkyun and Jooheon have been asleep now for a longtime, nestled into the beds, but he thinks he sees the light flicker off beyond the door that marks Hyungwon’s room as they stroll down the hall towards it. “And you'll meet the others at breakfast, too.”

“How many others are there?” Kihyun asks.

“Three. We had four until recently, but Yoonho ended his contract when a regular client of his asked him to move in.”

“You...let that happen?” Kihyun pauses in his steps, peering up at Hyunwoo with narrowed eyes.

Hyunwoo places his hand against Kihyun's lower back, coaxing him to move again, and they pass Changkyun's bedroom on the left. “As long as Yoonho was happy. Of course.”

“So I'm number four?” Kihyun asks. They pass Jooheon's bedroom on the right.

“I suppose,” Hyunwoo responds.

Kihyun smirks and crosses his arms, and Hoseok turns to look at him. The pet says, “Four is an unlucky number.”

“Or just unfairly judged,” Hoseok is quick to say back, meeting Kihyun's slightly startled gaze. He smiles, and Kihyun's shoulders automatically soften, releasing their tension. Hoseok wonders if he realizes he's doing that. “Don't worry -- we're not superstitious, here.”

They pass Hyungwon’s room. Hyunwoo goes to open the door across from it. “This will be yours,” he announces, and Hoseok rolls his eyes. Hyunwoo loves this part: the room reveal. He loves the excitement in the pet’s eyes and the eagerness with which they explore the room and the total gratitude in their voices at being given such a gift, for it _is_ a gift, to have your own private space. A place to call yours.

Kihyun shoulders past Hyunwoo and Hoseok catches Hyunwoo’s eye when Kihyun steps inside. Hyunwoo is amused at Kihyun's boldness. They both are.

Kihyun stops before the bed. The room fits a full bed and a dresser, a vanity table and more shelving on the walls, with space to spare. A door in the far corner leads to a walk-in closet. The decor is Yoonho’s taste, all nude pink and grey accents over a white backdrop. From behind, Hoseok can see Kihyun’s shoulders rising and falling. Kihyun puts a hand on the duvet covering the bed and lets himself sink into it.

Finally, he sits on the mattress, facing them. The look on his face is dazed. “This is...my room?”

“We can get you some new covers and furniture,” Hoseok explains, “if pink isn’t your thing. It’ll just take time.”

Kihyun nods dumbly, both hands on the duvet now, skimming his palms back and forth over the satin-like surface. “Thank you,” he says, his voice small and sincere. Hoseok watches his throat bob as he swallows.

Hyunwoo grins at him. He struts over to put Kihyun’s bag on the floor by the bed, and then reaches his hand out over Kihyun’s head. Kihyun leans into it reflexively, and closes his eyes, and Hyunwoo cards his fingers through Kihyun’s thick hair before drawing his hand down Kihyun’s cheek and cupping his chin and lifting it so they Kihyun can look him in the eyes. “We’ll let you settle in,” he says in a deep, reverberating voice. “Bathrooms are at the end of the hall if you’d like to clean up. If you need anything, we’re in the master suite.”

Kihyun nods, and Hyunwoo takes a moment to hold his thumb against Kihyun’s closed lips. Drags Kihyun’s bottom lip down slightly before letting go. Kihyun’s body seems to sigh, and they close the door behind them when they leave.

.

“Do you think he’ll like it here?” Hoseok asks. They’ve showered in the en-suite and changed into silky pajama bottoms. Hyunwoo slips into bed with him, his hair sticking up at odd angles, his bare chest seeming to glint in the light from their side tables.

“Hard to say,” Hyunwoo says. He trails his finger over Hoseok’s shoulder and down his arm and they turn toward each other, the springs in their king-sized mattress creaking slightly. “He’s a difficult read.”

Hoseok chews on his tongue inside of his mouth. “Too difficult?”

“No,” Hyunwoo says. He closes the distance between them and kisses Hoseok on his forehead, stays close so they can curl together under the sheets. “He’ll be perfect. He’s perfect. You chose well.”

Hoseok sighs into Hyunwoo’s embrace, his blood thrumming a little at the praise. Hyunwoo is the one who trained him, and still he always knows exactly what to say to make Hoseok feel better. When they kiss, it’s like coming home. Hoseok closes his eyes, feeling one of Hyunwoo’s knees press between his thighs, opens his mouth to let Hyunwoo’s tongue in.

And then there’s a knock at their door.

Hyunwoo pulls away first, exhaling as the only evidence of his disappointment at being interrupted. Hoseok whines out loud. “Let them wait.”

“That’s not very master-like of you,” Hyunwoo teases, and Hoseok pouts.

“I have needs, too.”

The knock comes again, more timidly. Hyunwoo slips out of bed, the space he vacated cooling quickly, and Hoseok sits up against the headboard.

Hyunwoo opens the door and light from the hallway spills through the crack. A moment of silence, and then:

“Kihyun?”

Hyunwoo steps back and lets the door fall open all the way. Kihyun walks through, hair and skin still damp from the baths, smelling of roses and looking like a perfect little package, wrapped up in just a towel around his waist, his lips still red despite being freshly washed.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asks, sitting up straighter.

Kihyun doesn’t say anything. The light from the hallway illuminates his silhouette. When he closes the door, Hoseok feels blinded. He rubs the heels of his palms over his eyes, and when he looks again, Kihyun is kissing Hyunwoo.

Kihyun is standing on his toes and cupping Hyunwoo’s face in his small hands and kissing Hyunwoo, the towel falling away when Hyunwoo takes Kihyun under his thighs and hoists him up against him, and then Hyunwoo is walking them both toward the bed. Hoseok stares, transfixed, as Hyunwoo lowers Kihyun to the mattress, bending over him, kissing down his neck as Kihyun spreads his thighs to accommodate Hyunwoo’s hips.

Kihyun rolls his hips up to meet Hyunwoo’s and the older man hisses and draws back. “You want this?” Hyunwoo asks Kihyun, who nods. The older man smiles. “Gonna take my time prepping you,” Hyunwoo promises, turning Kihyun onto his stomach and palming his ass. He gestures to Hoseok. “Keep his mouth occupied, would you?”

They take a moment to shift on the bed, undressing, and when Hoseok returns to his spot against the headboard, Kihyun follows on his hands and knees, his eyes dark and a flush rising to his cheeks. With his hair drying in unruly pieces on his head, the image of him makes heat pool low in Hoseok’s gut. “Do you even know what you look like right now?” Hoseok breathes as Kihyun settles between Hoseok’s knees, his cheek on Hoseok’s inner thigh.

“Sex?” Kihyun ventures, a little curl at the end of his lips, and then he’s kissing along the shaft of Hoseok’s dick, takes Hoseok into his mouth and bobs his head, coating him in spit.

Hoseok rouses quickly. Kihyun makes soft noises as Hyunwoo settles behind him and works him open with lube-slicked fingers, intent and thorough. One, then two, then three. Hyunwoo's bicep bulging with the back and forth movement. Hoseok takes himself in hand and guides his dick to Kihyun’s open mouth and rolls his hips into that wet heat, coaxing Kihyun’s jaw open wider with his fingers under his chin. “Look so good like this,” he manages, and Kihyun hums, the vibrations from his throat like silk pleasure against the head of his cock. It jerks in Kihyun’s mouth, and the pet gags.

Hoseok withdraws, exchanging glances with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo’s hooded eyes are focused; Hoseok watches him dip to place a kiss on the small of Kihyun’s back and Kihyun gasps like he’d branded him.

“Come up here, beautiful,” Hoseok says.

Kihyun follows his request almost lazily, pupils blown, his hair a mess. His pretty cock curved against his belly. He straddles Hoseok’s hips and raises himself to his knees when Hoseok pushes against him gently, lowers himself slowly back down onto Hoseok’s dick.

Fully seated, Kihyun throws his head back, a keening whining sounding from the back of his throat. “So pretty,” Hoseok mumbles, before attacking that throat with his lips and teeth, laving over the marks he leaves with a soothing tongue. Kihyun bounces, and shakes, and holds Hoseok tight with his arms around his shoulders.

“Fuck,” he saying. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck--_ ”

“We’ll have to teach you not to say all those bad words,” Hyunwoo warns. He comes up behind Kihyun and sandwiches him against Hoseok, rutting against the small of Kihyun’s back. It restricts movement, but the slow grind is almost better than the fast and hard rhythm. A hot, prolonged build rather than a quick escalation to climax. Kihyun rolls his hips and Hoseok can feel himself shifting inside of him, can feel his balls tightening, the heat coiling and coiling. He kisses Hyunwoo over Kihyun’s shoulder as Kihyun whines.

“Please,” Kihyun is saying. “Faster, move, please--”

“Impatient little thing,” Hoseok comments, snapping his hips up quickly just to hear Kihyun moan and rewarded with Kihyun's scream. By now Kihyun is at the mercy of the both of them, moving with their wills, his eyes closed and his breaths hot against Hoseok’s neck.

It’s Hyunwoo who orgasms first, pulling back and pumping himself with his hand quickly until he comes across Kihyun’s back. The pet takes back the freedom of movement by furiously riding Hoseok, the bed shaking with the force of it. The heat between them builds quickly, and then Hoseok comes with a shout, emptying himself inside of Kihyun, rolling them over and pushing him down onto the bed to finish and pulling out after. He watches his cum leak out of Kihyun, trail down the back of his thigh, and licks his lips.

Kihyun’s dick is a burning red by now, untouched and hard and leaking pre-cum onto his stomach, so Hoseok dives in between Kihyun’s legs and licks him clean, mouthing at his balls, before swallowing Kihyun down and sucking him.

Kihyun’s hips jerk and he throws his arm over his eyes and tries to turn his face into the sheets but Hyunwoo is there, lying next to him and rubbing his side with his broad hands. “Let us see you,” Hyunwoo says, and Kihyun obliges, lowering his arm, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Hyunwoo kisses him and strokes his thumb across Kihyun's tight nipples, the sudden shock of sensation making Kihyun spasm and gasp. "That's right, baby," Hyunwoo murmurs, and Kihyun comes inside of Hoseok’s mouth, his hips stuttering, his lips against Hyunwoo’s and his breath leaving him in short gasps.

They lay there for a short moment, all three of them side by side, Hyunwoo and Kihyun and Hoseok.

When he catches his breath again, Hoseok wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, his head spinning and empty. He feels new. Sex always makes him feel new, especially good sex. He rolls over to curl against Kihyun only to find the pet sitting up and sliding down the mattress.

“Pet?” he asks, confused.

Kihyun stills.

“Stay here the night,” Hyunwoo says, patting the spot between himself and Hoseok. “We’ll strip the sheets and bring out another comforter.”

Kihyun looks back at them over his shoulder, brushes his hair back from his forehead with an impatient hand. “I just wanted to thank you,” he says.

The high Hoseok was feeling crashes down all around him. He feels his face fall, and Kihyun must notice, because he turns away again quickly. Hoseok wants nothing more than to reach out and cradle him close to his chest. “For what, Kihyunnie?” he asks instead, sharing a concerned glance with Hyunwoo, whose brow is wrinkled in thought.

“I just -- think I’ll like it here. I want to stay.”

“Oh, pet,” Hoseok says. “We want you to stay, too.”

Kihyun turns to face them again, distress in his eyes, a million hidden thoughts darting about quickly in his mind. He moves towards them and both Hoseok and Hyunwoo reach out to Kihyun, draw him in. “I thought,” Kihyun starts, before shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut tight. “I don’t know what I thought.”

Hyunwoo says, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” echoing Kihyun’s words from earlier this night, and Kihyun hides his face against Hoseok’s chest, circles his arms around Hoseok’s waist tight and close. Hyunwoo moves to spoon him from the other side.

“I wanted to do that,” Kihyun whispers, shaking slightly in Hoseok’s arms. “I needed to.”

“Okay,” Hoseok says back gently. “That’s okay. You’re staying. You belong with us, now. You’re okay.”

Something wet touches Hoseok’s chest. Kihyun sniffs and wipes it away quickly. “Okay,” he says. Then, with some hesitancy: “Thank you, master.”

Hoseok smiles, a feeling starting to blossom in his chest. He takes that feeling in the palm of his hand and keeps it safe and hidden, holding Kihyun secure against him the whole night. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated <3 come find me on twitter @andnowforyaya


End file.
